My Voice
by Moon-Sensei
Summary: After finding out Kaito and Luka love each other, Miku is devastating realizing that she has no chance to confess to him anymore. In Kaito's P.O.V., he rejects Luka. Due to this devastation, Miku changes herself once she enters high school. There she finds Len, but finds herself in a bind when she sees that Kaito is transferring to her school. *May contain lemon*


_**A/N:**_ Hey vocaloid fanfic lover! I won't make this long, don't worry. This my be cliche and all, but you can't blame me. Well you can but that's not the point. This was one of my first vocaloid stories that hasn't been finished in YEARS. And so. Yeah. Continue onto the story.

~Ayano

 _ **Miku**_

I opened my lunch and stare at Kaito who looked at my lunch. He came closer and I pinched his nose with my chopsticks. He pulled back and rubbed his nose. I laughed and handed him my lunch. He took it happily.

"Kaito. Why don't you bring lunch?"

"Because I have you bring me delicious food."

He slurped a noodle and smiled at me. I blushed and looked the other way. I liked Kaito for a year now. He was that kind of guy who would have a care-free and friendly personality. He would always pat my head and mess up my hair. As we were about to go to High School I wanted to confess to him and tell him my feelings before we were going to part. I was going to Sakura High, Generation 54, and he was going to Sei High, Line 21. Both were performing art schools, but had a far distance from each other. I was going to miss him.

"Etto, Miku."

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you after school about something really important."

"About…?"

He smiled and pats my head.

"Something really important. Meet me at the back of the school."

I turned away to hide my blushing face. Kaito was really sly. He always knew how to make my mind messed up. He ate my lunch happily, until the bell rang. We walked to class together and laughed. I was somehow excited what he was going to tell me after school. He looked really happy to tell me. I clenched my shirt, where my heart was. My heart was pumping so much, I couldn't breathe.

Once we arrived to class, Sensei gave us some last words before we went our separate ways. I couldn't believe we were going to graduate and especially I can't wait to hear what Kaito was going to tell me. The bell rung and I look around for Kaito, but I couldn't see him. I wanted to confess so badly. My heart was pumping fast each second. I walked outside and said goodbye to my teachers. I walked to the back of the school and I saw Kaito. I ran up to him, but stopped when I saw Luka with him. I hid behind some bushes. I really felt bad for eavesdropping, but if I'm found, Kaito and Luka will get mad at me.

I couldn't make out what actually happened. Their voices were far away. My heart stopped when I saw them hugging. Did I just experience a love confession? Kaito loved Luka and Luka loved Kaito. Did he asked me just to come here to look at them? Did he think I was too attached to him and he wanted me to see this so, I could leave him alone? I felt my heart break into pieces and I left the scene.

 _ **Kaito**_

"Kaito… I like you…" Luka said.

"Uhm, Luka… I'm really sorry… I love someone else," I say.

"It's Miku isn't it?"

I looked past her and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. Luka smiled and giggled, then she let out a small sigh.

"C-Can I have a hug then…" she asked me.

"Uhm… sure," I say.

She hugs me and I do the same. We both stop when we heard rustling in the bushes.

"I wonder what that was," Luka asks.

"Yeah," I trail off.

"Okay Kaito, you can go now. I've said what I wanted to say."

"Okay."

I somehow find myself still staring at the bush. What really was that thing? Was it just my imagination?

 _ **Miku**_

I ran to the front gates of the school, crying with each step I take. I stop when I feel a hand grab my wrist. I look back and see that Kaito grabbed a hold of my wrist. I shake his hand off and try to run off again, but he pulls me in an embrace.

"L-Let me go," I shout.

"What's the matter," he asks me.

I get surprised and I slap his face. He steps back a little and he falls onto the ground, a little surprised. I faced him tears still welled up in my eyes.

"Idiot! I hate you," I shout at him.

I run again, but Kaito doesn't stop me. I stop where the bus stop is. Tears still run down my face. All my excitement was nothing. They all lead to my heart tearing in pieces. What did I hope for? Kaito's confession of love towards me? Clearly that wasn't going to happen. Kaito was with Luka. I clench my hand, the one I slapped Kaito with. I realized that I lost my important bracelet, the one Father gave me when I was a child. But I didn't go back looking for it, because I was too numb to walk. I was too heartbroken.

The bus came and I boarded the bus. I sat in the back where no one was and laid my head back. My eyes were dry and head ached from crying so much. I reached in my pocket to get my phone. I put in the password and my home screen showed. My home screen wallpaper was a picture of Kaito and me when we first entered junior high. He held up a peace sign and smiled so bright, as so did I. I even moved to my apps to the other side to only show this picture. I then snapped out of this daze and deleted this picture. I changed my wallpaper to something else. I shoved my phone inside my pocket and relaxed once more.

I realized that graduation day was tomorrow and I was going to dread that day. I decided to lock my feelings away and face Kaito like I would normally do because I was his friend and I promised myself that I would always support him.

~ Graduation Day~

 _ **Kaito**_

I wore my formal dress uniform for this day. Although this was supposed to be a happy day, it was somehow dull to me. Seeing Miku cry, it hurt. Did I do something wrong that day? I wanted to ask her questions but she always was doing something or she try to ignore me. I sat on the roof of the school and let out a sigh. I then lay back and closed my eyes.

"Kaito?"

I sat back up and find Luka standing at the side me peeking at me. Her pastel pink hair was so long it brushed my shoulders. I laid back again and let out another sigh.

"You've been sighing a lot this past day. What happened," Luka asked.

"Miku. She's been ignoring me all day," I said.

"Oh. Miku has also been down, but covers it up by acting like she's happy."

"I've noticed."

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

"She slapped me and said she hates me."

Luka blinked her eyes fast as if I said something wrong. I smiled at her and then sat back up. I pat her head and she blushed.

"You don't need to worry. I think she needs her alone time," I said.

We both smiled at each other.

"I think we should go. It's almost time to head back to class," Luka said.

"Of course," I said, while offering a hand.

She took it and I pulled her up. We walk downstairs, until Luka tripped and fell. She pushes me down and we both fall.

 _ **Miku**_

"Argh. I'm so stupid," I yell.

I sit on the bench beside a tree and eat my lunch. Considering that I only ate a piece of my food, I wasn't hungry. I've ignored Kaito so many times since this morning. Wanted to talk to him, but I always find myself ignoring him. I scratch my head furiously with both my hands and even slap myself on the forehead. I sigh and look at the rooftop of the school. Kaito should be up there. I should apologize to him and I won't run.

I pack up my lunch and leave my spot, to head towards the rooftop, taking little steps as I go. I hear a loud crash upstairs and I run as fast I can, to see what happened. I stop suddenly when I see Kaito on top of Luka. Their lips are pressed together.

"Kaito…? Luka…?" I whisper.

They both are surprised and quickly stand up. They dust off their uniform. Luka is bushing and Kaito looks on the ground. I find myself in a daze and snap out of it. I lightly smile at them and put on an attitude I would usually have.

"You guys are going to be late if you flirt," I girlishly say.

"W-What? No, you misunderstood-," Kaito said.

The bell rang and I run down the stairs as fast as I could do, so they wouldn't see my crying face. I wipe my tears away with my sleeve and walk to class, sucking up all the courage I had left, that I knew was dying.

~To Be Continued~

 _ **A/N:**_ So now. You are done with the first chapter. How was it? Please fav if you like it so far. Follow to follow the updates. Review if you see any mistakes or make a suggestion. I would love to hear from you. -Bows deeply- Thank you ^^ and I can't wait to see you again in the next chapter.

~Ayano


End file.
